Oscuridad indefinida
by Humphrey Baxter
Summary: Despues de que el mundo saliera del caos en en que habia estado sumido por mas de 20 años, la corporación Umbrella logro desaparecer a quienes podrian evitar su regreso y continuo con la experimientación génetica, pero ya no para crear pestes, solo la evolución humana.
1. U-AX500-12

Hola a todos, primero que nada quiero aclarar que esta es una historia humanizada con los personajes de MADAGASCAR, espero que la disfruten.

OSCURIDAD INDEFINIDA

Muchos creerán que todo esto es ficción, una ilusión, una simple broma que pocos tomaran en serio.

Mi nombre es Alexander Baxter, o Alex que es como me llaman común mente, fui separado de mis padres al no más nacer y hasta el momento estuvieron experimentando con migo.

Durante años han creado de mí un monstro, un ser inhumano, pero mi historia cambiara totalmente en el instante que menos me lo imagino.

U-AX500-12

NOMBRE: Aston Alexander Baxter Newman

EDAD: 13 años

CONDICIÓN: Funcionamiento óptimo, listo para entrenamiento

DOSIS SUMINISTRADAS: 12cc T-virus / 10cc - células W

12cc- A+ / 10cc - células L

/ 10cc - células Ti

**Dr. Carson: **¿seguro que es el último que queda?

**Soldado : **afirmativo señor, ha resistido muy bien a los tratamientos

**Dr. Carson: **bueno, si no hay de otra deberemos usarlo, quiero que lo traigan, lo seden y procederemos a realizar la cirugía.

**Soldado: **a la orden señor

**Dr. Carson: **pero antes de que lo traigas, quiero que reúnas al consejo para su aprobación.

**Soldado: **si señor (se retira saludando al doctor)

**SALA DE CONFERENCIAS ALA ESTE 17:15 HRS**

**DIRECTOR WESKER: **-Bien doctor Carson, espero que esto sea de suma importancia como para interrumpirme- (dijo molesto)

**Dr. Carson: **(comenzando a molestarse por el comentario) –claro que se director, debido a que los demás especímenes murieron tras las pruebas…

**Wesker:**-¡y para eso he venido, para que me vengas con que el programa animal soldier está acabado!, tengo cosas más importantes que haces que escucharlo a usted y sus inútiles experimentos-

**Dr. Carson: (**cada vez más molesto por el comentario de su rival, pero guardaba la compostura) – no señor, al contrario, aún hay esperanza de recuperar el proyecto, tengo una muy buena noticia, más que necesita la aprobación del consejo-

**Wesker: **\- bien, habla- (ya un poco más tranquilo)

**Dr. Carson: -** el único espécimen que nos queda aprobó con éxito los resultados de laboratorio, es el proyecto U-AX-500-12, recibió muy bien el tratamiento y su ADN se acoplo perfectamente al virus –T

**Wesker: -**y eso que, todos los demás también se acoplaron a la perfección, pero después de ello todos murieron a causa de que el virus los consumió por completo, lo único que haría diferente a este espécimen es que no muera a causa del virus y lo utilice a todo su potencial-

**Dr. Carson: **-pues vera, (comenzó a relatar su avance muy contento) no solo logramos lo que usted acaba de comentar, sino que también se ha acoplado a células no solo de un animal, sino que de tres animales-

"La junta al escuchar esto comenzó a protestar"

**Todos: -**imposible, eso no puede ser-

"mientras todos protestaban, Wesker solamente observaba la Tablet donde se explicaba perfectamente el acondicionamiento de Alex"

**Wesker: **-¡Silencio! (todos se sentaron y dejaron de hablar) reconozco que la inversión que la corporación ha hecho para este proyecto ha sido muy grande, como podrán observar (dijo mientras se volteaba a la pantalla) este proyecto va a sacarnos de las ruinas y nos traerá muchos más beneficios. Creo que jugare mi última carta, si el proyecto Wolf funciono a la perfección y presento los mismos síntomas que Alex ahora, hay una enorme probabilidad de que funcione otra vez-

**Natasha:** -Señor pero recuerde que el proyecto Wolf escapo, y fue una de las inversiones más fuertes que la corporación ha hecho, y hasta el momento nadie lo a localizado-

**Wesker: -** que quiere decir con eso Athkings-

**Natasha: **-que Alex y Silver Wolf eran proyectos hermanos, ambos entraron al mismo tiempo y hasta el momento dieron los mismos resultados, por lo cual existe el mismo riesgo de que por instinto Alexander Baxter también nos traicione escapando-

**Wesker: **-es un riesgo que deberemos tomar, quiero promover la moción a favor de que se lleve a cabo el proyecto (dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla), esta moción se llevara a votación, así que comencemos (decía mientras miraba a todos con una intimidante mirada)-

**Todos: -** sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, no… (De pronto se escucha un disparo y alguien cae de su silla)

**Wesker: -**¿Alguien más que opine diferente? (mientras apuntaba su arma a quien había disparado)

"Hubo silencio total en la sala, todos sabían que una decisión en contra y serian acribillados a tiros no más saliendo de la junta, así que era mejor no arriesgarse"

**Wesker: **-Bien, Dra. Bolt necesito que vaya por él, comenzaremos mañana la cirugía, se levanta la cesión-

"todos los ejecutivos se levantaron y fueron a sus respectivos sectores de trabajo mientras dos soldados de la corporación se llevaban al cadáver a una hoguera para desaparecerlo"

**LABORATORIOS: NIVEL -15 19:30 HRS**

**Anna: -**tú crees que será una buena idea reiniciar el proyecto-

**Dr. Carson: **(le hacia una señal a Anna para hablar en otro idioma) (TRADUCCIÓN) – es la mejor oportunidad, imagina, cuando Alex esté listo será igual de manipulable como Silver, con recuerdos falsos y al fin diremos adiós a Wesker, y tendremos un bien mutuo, después lo liberamos igual y nada paso, lo buscaran a él, tomaremos el poder de Umbrella y luego lo dejamos en paz- (mientras veía por el microscopio una muestra de sangre de Alex)

**Anna: **(TRADUCCIÓN) –bueno será mejor ir de una buena vez por el para tener todo preparado ya-

(Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y cambiaba a hablar en español) – Iré por él, prepara un equipo para comenzar mañana a primera hora-

**HABITACIONES: NIVEL -20 23:05 HRS **

**Alex: -**aaahhrrgg… cuantas veces más tengo que hacerlo para que me salga bien- (decía mientras se grababa la voz) –comienzo a cansarme, (mira a la cámara) ¡hey, Derek! Me dejas salir, solo al pasillo ¿sí?

**Derek: -**ya conoces las reglas. No puedo dejarte salir. (Hablo por el intercomunicador)

**Alex: -**vamos, solo salgo de aquí una vez a la semana, y solo para que me inyecten cosas de colores, vamos sácame y te ayudo con Dra. Bolt-

**Derek: **\- ¿de qué rayos hablas?- (comenzaba a asustarse)

**Alex: -**jejeje, no creas que no me he dado cuenta, sino porque bajas tarde y te quedas buen rato en el nivel -15 cuando me vas a dejar ¿eh?-

**Derek: -**mira a ti no te incumbe el porque me tardo en ese nivel y mucho menos con quien hablo-

**Alex: -**¡YA CAISTE! Verdad que te gusta, a mí no me ocultas nada, ahora si quieres que te ayude déjame salir un momento no más-

"Derek cambiaba de colores, y lo peor, estaban hablando por en intercomunicador que todo lo graba, hasta que se hartó"

**Derek: -**¡mira, si sigues hablando voy a hacer que no te hagan pruebas esta semana, y te dejo en claro, que te importa lo que yo sienta por la…! ¡DOCTORA BOLT! (da tremendo brinco al verla parada frente al mientras Alex se mataba de la risa)-

**Anna:** -vaya veo que tenían una fuerte discusión aquí- (sonríe un poco apenando a Derek)

**Alex: **(por el comunicador) –si tan fuerte que hasta metió la…-

**Derek: **(apagando el altavoz) –Perdone doctora, el encierro ya lo tiene en un estado delirante-

**Anna: **(haciéndose la que no entendia que pasaba) –bueno eso veo, pero por eso estoy aquí, creo que ya no lo veras muy seguido a partir de hoy, pero hay una malísima noticia-

**Derek: **-¿no habrá recorte de personal? ¿Verdad?- (decía en broma)

**Anna: **(riéndose) –no eso nunca, es solo que veremos a nuestro querido director más seguido por aquí-(dijo con un tono sarcástico y seco)- pero bien, vengo por nuestro mutuo amigo-

**Derek: **-Claro, solo que este alerta, al no tener nada que hacer le encanta apagar las luces y aparecerse por donde menos lo espera- (mientras abría la puerta)

"Alex estaba parado frente a la puerta con una sonrisilla sarcástica y algo diabólica viendo a Derek, la cual cambio al ver a su doctora favorita"

**Alex: **-bueno al fin abriste la puerta, al menos aire fresco- (dirigiéndose a Anna)- bueno cual es el motivo de tu visita-

**Anna: -**vaya, el encierro te ha vuelto algo mal educado con migo, pero te traigo una noticia, podríamos decir que buena-

**Alex: -**bueno, desde la última buena noticia que fue hace como tres meses, que sigo esperando mi IPhone, no creo que me venga mal otra, no puede ser tan mala- (hablaba de mala gana recordando todas las promesas vacías que le daban)

**Anna: **-bueno pues espero que esta vez veas el vaso medio lleno porque vas a subir a la superficie mas seguido- (ya estaba molesta del comportamiento cortante de Alex, se dio la vuelta y atrás de ella estaban dos soldados esperando para escoltar a la doctora y a Alex al laboratorio)

**Alex: -**bueno esto será divertido, (mientras bajaba la mirada) llego mi hora-

**Derek y Anna: -¿**hora de qué? (preguntaron ambos en unisono)

**Alex: -**de que me suceda lo que le paso a los demás-


	2. Un doloroso cambio

**Un doloroso cambio**

**Hola amigos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, sin mas ni mas, comencemos...**

* * *

**NIVEL -15 / LABORATORIOS / 23:13 HRS**

**Alex:** bien, aquí vamos

**Anna: **no te asustes, estarás bien confía en mi (tomando su mano)

**Alex: **eso le dices a todos los que pasaron por aquí, que todo estará bien (molesto y nervioso por lo que sabía sobre esa parte de las instalaciones)

**Soldado: **Alto, identifíquese

**Anna: "**Dra. Anna Bolt, experimentación genética, tengo permisos nivel 5 (entregando su credencial)

**Soldado: **motivo por el que se encuentra aquí Dra. Bolt

**Anna **llevo a cirugía a U-AX-500-12

**Soldado: **(viendo su Tablet) bien, todo en orden, adelante Dra. Bolt

**Alex: (**nervioso) –nunca me hablo de cirugías, seguramente… no… ella no sería capaz- (imaginando lo peor) ¿Qué tipo de cirugía será?

**Anna: -**no puedo decirle o actuara en mi contra- Ven, el Dr. Carson nos espera, no le gustan los retrasos (dirigiéndolo a un elevador)

**Alex: **(toma por el cuello a Anna y la somete contra la pared) ¡dime qué clase de cirugía es Anna!, ¡no voy a morir como los otros!

**Anna: **Alex, por favor cálmate, no va a pasarte nada malo, por favor detente o realmente van a matarte (intentando liberarse)

"la cámara del pasillo, los detecto, inmediatamente suena la alarma de pánico"

**Computadora: "**Atención a las unidades cercanas al sector V7, U-AX-500-12 se encuentra fuera de control"

**Alex: **¡sácame de aquí Anna! ¡Hazlo, por favor!

"el corredor se llenó de soldados apuntando hacia Alex"

**Soldado: "**desista o disparamos"

"Alex veía desesperado hacia todas partes en busca de una salida, mientras veía su cuerpo lleno de lasers. De pronto, Wesker se aparece"

**Wesker: **Disparen (haciendo una seña para disparar tranquilizantes)

"se escucha de inmediato el cambio de modo de las armas, pero solo se escucha un disparo"

**Alex: **Auuuch…. Au… hay (mira su trasero y cae de espaldas)

**Wesker: **buen disparo Dra. Bolt, retírense a sus puestos de vigilancia (se van todos los soldados excepto dos) creo que será suficiente como para tener una pequeña charla con el mañana que despierte

**Anna:** Director, no creo que sea una buena idea, que alguien se aparezca en la mañana, fue sedado lo cual activa sus funciones de supervivencia y podría volverse inestable

**Wesker: **pues creo que para eso sirven las esposas y cadenas, por favor Dra. Que me preparen una habitación y pongan a nuestro Alex cómodo (sonrió maléficamente mientras pasa su mano por el rostro de Alex)

**Anna: **sí, claro, si desea puede esperar en el lobby y pronto…

**Wesker: **(interrumpe a Anna y la somete lentamente contra la pared) llegaras por mí, eemm… podrías usar algo cómodo esta noche, ya sabes, para no olvidarlo en caso sea tu última noche…

**Anna: **pero que esta… (Intentando apartarlo)

**Wesker: **es una orden Anna… y espero que la obedezcas (apartándose y dejando de tocarla)

**Anna: **(viendo a otro lado) si señor (Wesker se va por los pasillos) ¡ustedes dos! (dirigiéndose a los soldados del pasillo) Tu, trae una camilla, y tu prepara la habitación de Wesker (indignada por lo que había sucedido)

**Soldados: **A la orden Doctora (se retiran realizando su saludo militar)

"Anna al ver a Alex tendido en el suelo se sienta junto a él y pone su cabeza en sus piernas mientras lo acaricia un poco"

**Anna**: -solo espero que funciones Alex eres la única esperanza ante ese desgraciado- (refiriéndose a Wesker)

**Soldado 1: **la camilla que ordeno doctora, permítame (comienza a levantar a Alex tal cual costal de papas)

**Anna: **hey, hey… no es un cadáver lo que está levantando, este modelo vale más que usted y su patético sueldo juntos, no creo que pueda pagarlo si algo le pasa

**Soldado 1: **lo lamento mucho, no volverá a suceder (colocándolo suavemente en la camilla)

**Anna: **retírese, y luego me avisa cuando esté lista la habitación (toma la camilla y entra al elevador)

* * *

**SECTOR MEDICO / NIVER -13 / 02:00 HRS**

**Dr. Carson: **¿Por qué tardaste tanto, y porque lo traes en una camilla? (medio sorprendido)

**Anna:** bueno, se puso como loco, alarma de pánico, soldados en el pasillo, Wesker, tranquilizante, todo un desastre provocado por nuestro amigo

**Dr. Carson: **mmm que raro que hiciera eso… ¡espera! ¿Wesker está aquí?

**Anna: ** emm… si, bueno aquí te lo dejo, amárralo bien para que no pase nada, Wesker quiere hablar con el mañana cuando despierte

**Dr. Carson: ¿y** tú a dónde vas?

**Anna: (**suspira molesta) a traer la lencería que le gusta a Wesker, él se quedara aquí en las instalaciones, no preguntes si mañana no puedo sentarme (se va)

* * *

**DIA 2/ SECTOR MEDICO/ 08:30 HRS/ NIVEL -13 **

**Alex: **(despertando) ahhgg… (Pasea la vista por la habitación) que rayos… (Ve la cámara frente a él)

"la cámara comienza a emitir pitidos y se eleva, mientras unas luces de fondo se encienden iluminado en donde estaba Wesker)

**Wesker**: Así que, tu eres la esperanza de Umbrella

**Alex: **ammmmm… defina esperanza por favor

**Wesker: **no intentes burlarte de mí, proyecto, gracias a ti y a tus inútiles descendientes de esta cadena que estamos experimentando, la corporación ya comienza a sentir los efectos del fracaso que hemos cometido

**Alex: **y eso que, todos los días me dicen que no valgo nada, entonces como podría haber creado tanta perdida para esta corporación (exponía molesto)

**Wesker: **comienzo a perder la paciencia, y tú no querrás eso (acercándose), tu destino es definitivo para la creación del mayor armamento que la historia de la humanidad haya visto jamás

**Alex: **en resumen, lo único que quieren y necesitan de mi esta en mi sangre, bueno me lo imagino ya que tras años de inyectarme líquidos de colores tiene que tener algo extraño

**Wesker: **lo que te llevamos años inyectándote era una retro combinación perfecta entre genética animal, humana y el maravilloso virus – t, que por desgracia ahora solo tú puedes suministrarlo ya que la creación de más en un laboratorio se ha vuelto totalmente imposible por los riesgos que trae

**Alex: ¿**y que tiene que ver eso con migo? Aparte de que en mi sangre esta todo lo que necesitan de mí aparentemente

**Wesker: ** que tu organismo se ha adaptado con éxito al virus sin que el mismo te consuma, y para mantener el ciclo y ver si vuelve a funcionar como el proyecto Silver Wolf, debemos realizar exactamente el mismo procedimiento quirúrgico

**Alex: **(comenzaba a ponerse nervioso) ¿y que le realizaron a Silver como para que hubiese querido huir de aquí?

**Wesker: **veo que no te lo comentaron, realizaremos una amputación de tu brazo izquierdo y ambas piernas, también quitaremos tu columna vertebral y colocaremos un chip en tu cerebro con el cual podremos controlar todas tus acciones y no continúes hablando estupideces (lo golpea dejándolo inconsciente) Dra. Bolt, asegúrese de que este consiente para cuando iniciemos

**Anna:** directo, talvez podamos hacer una pequeña excepción con forme a que Alex este despierto, por seguridad de no perderlo ya que el dolor será muy intenso

**Wesker:** obedece Anna (calmándose y hablándole tiernamente) tan solo veremos cuanto puede burlar el dolor con el virus y ya (acariciándola y poniéndola contra la pared)

**Anna:** Entiendo… preparare la sala de operaciones –como no va a ser el quien corte-

* * *

**-SALA DE OPERACIONES / SECTOR MEDICO / DIA 3 / 07:00 HRS**

**Anna:** Bien, imagino que todos saben perfectamente porque están aquí (refiriéndose al personal reunido en la sala) han sido elegidos como el mejor personal para el proyecto "Alex Lion", voy a ser clara en el sentido de cuanto tardaremos, se realizaran 5 cirugías de 20 horas, necesito nervios de acero para esto, entendido

**Dr. Oscorp:** ¿Cómo realizaremos la cirugía, que piezas implementaremos?

**Anna:** usted mejor que nadie en esta sala lo sabe, todo será igual que como se realizó con el proyecto Silver Wolf, solo cambiaremos la especie como mencione antes, (ve que Wesker entra) también quiero informarles que el director Wesker estará presente en todo el proceso, así que si alguien cree no poder con esto, la puerta esta haya (apunta a la puerta)

"todos se miraban intrigados pero no les importaba que verían"

**Anna:** bien, entonces a partir de ahora, nuestro viaje no tiene regreso (presiona un botón y comienza a elevarse del suelo la camilla)

**Dr. Oscorp:** ¿estará sedado en el proceso?

**Wesker:** no, siempre estará consiente para evaluar cuanto puede soportar, les recuerdo que no quiero errores, Dra. Bolt, Dr. Oscorp, procedan con esto

"Alex comienza a despertar al escuchar voces"

**Alex:** (paseando la vista por la habitación) ¿Qué… que pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? (nota que esta desnudo y atado a la camilla, rápidamente reconoce a Wesker, Anna y Bryan)

**Wesker:** (ve que Alex despertó) bueno, ya hay que proceder

**Alex:** ¿proceder qué? (comenzó a asustarse mientras intentaba liberarse)

**Wesker:** Alex, tranquilo, a partir de hoy, el dolor será parte de ti, y tu obediencia nuestra garantía de supervivencia (se voltea e inyecta y liquido en el cuello de Anna y Bryan)

**Dr. Oscorp:** aahhhrrgg… ¿¡qué hace?! ¿Qué nos inyecto?

**Wesker:** un neutralizante, tendré su control total en unos minutos

"las pupilas de ambos se tornaron blancas como efecto del suero, se levantaron y se coloca cada uno de un lado de la camilla"

"Alex miraba horrorizado lo que pasaba"

**Wesker:** ahora a trabajar (se va)

**Alex:** Anna, por favor, puedes detener esto, escúchame –parece que le hablo a un muerto- (veía como preparaba una sierra) Bryan, vamos, por favor escúchame (veía como preparaba el cauterizador)

"las esposas comenzaban a fallar debido a la fuerza de Alex"

**Anna:** apliquen más fuerza, que no pueda moverse"

"los doctores asistentes lo amarraron con más fuerza a la camilla, de pronto, Alex no tubo mayo elección que cerrar los ojos ante el dolor que comenzó a sentir en su brazo, y eso solo era el principio"

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia que según me han dicho es muy interesante acorde a su desarrollo.**

**También quiero contarles que he escrito otra historia junto con AndreaxAlexein, la cual ya esta publicada**

**Y por ultimo, quiero invitarlos a que le den like a mi pagina oficial en Facebook, que aunque no tiene nada que ver con esto jeje, podemos contactarnos mas rápido y platicar**

**Y con esto me despido y hasta la próxima **


	3. Desmembrado

**DESMEMBRADO**

Comenzó a escucharse como se probaban cada una de las sierras, cauterizadores, bisturís, pinzas y demás herramientas que iban a ser empleadas para la tortura preparada para Alex, para empezar, lo rasuraron por completo, comenzaron dejándolo totalmente calvo, luego fueron bajando llegando para eliminar por completo y sin cuidado el vello del pubis, dejando profundas cortadas en sus partes, más que los cortes sin cuidado solo eran el principio.

Poco a poco fueron aspirando el pelo que había quedado en la camilla y el suelo, y se fue viendo como el que maniobro la rasuradora, dejo marcada con líneas de un rojo profundo la piel de Alex, pero él no tenía mayor preocupación por eso, el solo quería escapar, más que cada vez que se soltaba de una amarra, una descarga eléctrica lo retorcía hasta paralizarlo del dolor.

Alex solo vea, estaba en esa camilla a merced de lo que Umbrella quisiera hacer con él, pero lo más doloroso para él, era ver que la doctora y el doctor que lo trataron como sus padres, se encargarían ciegamente de llevar a cabo su ida y venida del infierno; luego de un momento, entraron varios galones de alcohol y lentamente fueron vaciándolos en su cuerpo, allí sus heridas hicieron notable el dolor, pero Alex intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, no quería otra descarga.

Cuando el alcohol se evaporo, Anna y Bryan se acercaron tras la orden dada por Wesker, quien les decía por radio que hacer, tomaron la sierra y un cauterizador, Alex volteo y cerro sus ojos al sentir el aire cortante de aquella sierra, unos segundos después, la sala y un pasillo cercano, se llenaron de los gritos desgarradores que daba, mientras salpicaba sangre y trozos de piel y hueso, y el blanco del piso cambiaba su color a rojo, y ese color se expandía. Alex, sabía que tal dolor haría que se desmayara, pero no pasaba nada, seguía consiente, sentía firmemente el dolor que causaba aquella sierra que ya se encontraba cortando la articulación del hombro.

Tras un largo rato de estar cortando, su brazo derecho cayó al suelo, Bryan se acercó con el cauterizador, pero este ya no se hacía necesario, pues la hemorragia fue contenida por el virus-t que comenzó a regenerar el enorme agujero, fue cuando varias piezas de titanio corte diamante comenzaron a entrar a la sala.

En lo que quedaba de la clavícula de Alex se instaló un estabilizador magnético que mantendría en su lugar un brazo que se expandió al momento de calibrarse con el estabilizador quedándose unido a su cuerpo, todas las partes, como el codo o las uniones de los huesos se fueron desprendiendo dejando un pequeño espacio entre cada una. Para el final del día sus piernas fueron remplazadas de la misma forma, pero, ya no hay porque mencionar los gritos y el suelo teñido de sangre que quedo durante 40 horas de cirugía.

Los últimos días fueron los más despiadados para Alex, pero los más importantes según la corporación. Su cirugía ocular constaba en retirar completamente la córnea de los ojos y sustituirla por una pantalla que funcionaria de monitor en todo momento, pero todo siguió siendo sin anestesia, la peor parte no fue cuando arrancaban la córnea de sus ojos, sino fue cuando pasaron el cableado hacia el cerebro para el control de los monitores.

Y como última cirugía, que fue la más cruel y peligrosa, Alex de tal sufrimiento ya comenzaba a desistir, los baños en alcohol y la horrible espera de 4 horas entre cada cirugía solo para seguir siendo despellejado cruelmente lo dejo poco a poco con la mirada perdida mientras pensaba -¿Qué hice para merecer esto?, ¿Por qué lo hacen?, ¿Por qué no he muerto aún?- mientras caían lágrimas que se mezclaban con sangre mientras resbalaban por su rostro. Alex estaba allí, indefenso, sin nadie a su alrededor que cuidara de él, sus únicos protectores fueron controlados por Wesker, y si sobrevivía, su futuro solo era con Umbrella, de pronto su camilla comenzó a elevarse nuevamente hacia la sala de operaciones, al llegar plenamente a ella, la camilla comenzó a darse la vuelta dejándolo boca abajo, unos minutos después la última de las cirugías más crueles y desalmadas había empezado.

Comenzaron a cortar en su cabeza un orifico para colocar el panel de control de todos sus nuevos sistemas, y un detonante en caso de llegar a necesitarlo. Pero para los doctores algo no estaba bien, ya era demasiado raro, y era que Alex no se movía para nada, estaba allí quieto mientras incrustaban piezas y rempujaban bruscamente su cerebro para hacer espacio. Después de ello comenzaron a cortar su columna vertebral.

Al terminar de hacer cortes a los lados comenzaron a arrancarla de su sitio para colocar la nueva, lo último que Alex escucho mientras le rozaba su sangre en la cara y su vista se nublara –LO ESTAMOS PERDIENDO, NO PODEMOS CONTROLAR LA EMORRAGIA-

* * *

**DEPARTAMENTO DE ANNA / DIA 9 / 06:30 HRS**

Anna despertó desnuda en su cama, junto con Bryan, no recordaba nada, su mente se encontraba en blanco, y su vista estaba perdida en la ventana del balcón

**Bryan: **¿Qué paso? (se sienta en la cama) ¿Qué haces aquí Anna?, y lo más importante, ¿Por qué estamos desnudos?

**Bryan: **¡ANNA! ¿Qué te pasa? Te veo muy pálida (sacudiéndola)

**Anna: **(se levanta) vístete, llévame a mi departamento por ropa y luego vamos al laboratorio, algo no concuerda aquí

**Bryan: **oye primero no quieres saber por qué amanecimos juntos, y así (se señala) o al menos si ¿paso algo anoche?

**Anna:** después Oscorp, tengo un mal presentimiento, algo pasa en la central, ¡MUEVETE!

**Bryan: **ok, ok ya voy, solo creo que tú me debes llevar a mi departamento porque este es tu departamento


	4. Un ángel guardian

**UN ÁNGEL ****GUARDIÁN**

* * *

**DIA 9/ Umbrella WTC torre norte / 8:35 HRS / Lobby principal**

**Bryan**: ¿Qué hacen todas estas ambulancias aquí?

**Anna: **no tengo idea, son muchas y también hay gente de la UBCS, algo se habrá salido de control (frenando el auto en el punto de acceso)

**Soldado: **buen día, ¿su identificación por favor?

**Anna:** Aquí tiene ¿no sabe porque están todas esas ambulancias y la UBCS?

**Soldado:** no tengo autorizado hablar de ello doctora Bolt, más que le recomiendo que no entre (entregándole la credencial)

**Anna: **(acelera y llega a su estacionamiento, baja y deja el motor encendido) APAGALO! TE ESPERO EN LOS LABORATORIOS (se va)

"Anna temía lo peor mientras bajaba por el elevador, mientras a su cabeza comenzaban a llegar imágenes confusas y grotescas que la tenían aún más confundida. Llego al nivel -15 y se detuvo al ver a varios soldados apuntándole"

**Anna: **(saca lentamente se identificación) Soy la doctora Anna Bolt directora de este, vengo a verificar este nivel…

**Wesker: ¡**DEJENLA PASAR!

"todos levantan las armas"

**Wesker: **llegas a tiempo (tocándole el trasero)

**Anna:** (molesta por el acto) ¿Qué pasa aquí?

**Wesker: **veo que realmente no recuerdas nada (entrando en una sala de vigilancia)

"en la sala todo tenía varios impactos de bala de diversos calibres, habían cuerpos tirados, colgando, cabezas en el suelo y cuerpos mutilados por las balas"

**Wesker: **y esto no es todo, falta la sala de operaciones donde estaba Alex (salen y se dirigen a la sala de operaciones)

"en la sala encontraron un mismo escenario que como el que estaba en la sala de vigilancia, luego de eso se van a la oficina de Anna, en todo el trayecto Anna no decía nada, se mantenía muda al ver que todo lo que paso en los laboratorios era lo que vio en sus confusos sueños"

**Wesker: **supongo que tien3es en tu cabeza el paradero de Alex (le da un trago) él se encuentra bien, un muy buen amigo de la corporación vino a dejarlo en su cámara de recuperación tras finalizarle la cirugía (se sienta)

**Anna: ¿**un amigo?

"Wesker se levanta y pone un video de seguridad en la computadora, el video era de la sala de operaciones mientras se llevaba a cabo la cirugía, se ve como Anna y Bryan caen al suelo sin explicación mientras dos asistentes los van a ver y otros dos atienden la hemorragia de Alex, cuando de pronto unos ganchos penetran los cráneos y los elevan mientras una criatura con larga cola peluda cae y saca dos micro-uzis y elimina a todos los que están presentes en la sala evitando a Anna y Bryan, la criatura con traje negro y casco del mismo color se hecho alcohol en el cuerpo y comenzó a cauterizar la hemorragia mientras 3 criaturas más caían al suelo y hacían el mismo procedimiento para colocar la columna vertebral de Alex y finalizar la cirugía, justo cuando terminan las criaturas la grabación se detiene"

**Anna: ¿**y donde esta Alex, de que me sirve ver lo que paso en esta grabación? (gritándole desesperadamente)

**Wesker: **el video aún no termina (señalando el monitor)

"luego se ve la grabación del pasillo, salen dos criaturas en busca de camillas para sacar a los sobrevivientes de su obra, luego regresan con tres camillas para los inconscientes y se los llevan a los elevadores asesinado a todo guardia que deambulara por los pasillos, luego se separan en grupos de dos y termina la grabación"

**Anna: **¡¿y donde esta Alex?! (Tirando la silla)

**Wesker: **tranquila es esta en tu laboratorio, como te dije dentro de su capsula de recuperación. Silver Wolf lo dejo allí.

**Anna: **(en shock) ¿que… que… quién? ¿Él estuvo aquí?

**Wesker: **¿estuvo? O posiblemente esta. Te recomiendo linda que no vayas a quedarte muy tarde hoy, es solo por tu seguridad ya que tú llevaste a acabo el proyecto, y también ordene que dos guardias te hagan escolta hasta que termine tu turno.

* * *

**NIVEL -15 /LABORATORIO D-07/ 21:43 HRS**

"Anna llego a su laboratorio, tras intentar no entrar durante todo el día, pero el estar adentro la impulsaba a hacer algo muy peligroso, algo que haría posiblemente que no volviese a despertar. Quiso ver a Alex pero algo le impedía abrir la puerta que daba a la cámara de recuperación. Prefirió ir y ver el video de seguridad para estar segura que era realmente Silver, ese animal raro de cola larga; se preguntaba una y otra vez hasta el cansancio el ¿Por qué volviste? De pronto la puerta de la cámara de recuperación se abrió repentinamente y se ilumino solamente la capsula que alojaba el cuerpo indefenso por ahora de Alex, allí estaba, en posición fetal, rodeado de un líquido regenerante, la única forma de verlo era atravesó de los paneles de cristal reforzado que sellaban las paredes de la capsula, parecía que Alex estaba dentro de una pecera de agua color aqua."

Anna comienza a llorar al verlo allí atrapado, indefenso, con su cuerpo aun sangrando por la cirugía que ella misma le había practicado, se veía tan débil, incapaz de regenerarse por sí solo. Toma su arma y camina hacia la cámara para ver que abrió la puerta.

**¿?**: ¿No te trae recuerdos? (aparece por detrás cerrando la puerta reforzada)

**Anna: **(asustada) ¿Qué haces aquí? Van a matarte

**¿?: **Te hice una pregunta, no quiero como respuesta una advertencia (quitándole el arma de las manos a Anna)

**Anna: **¿tú lo hiciste, verdad? (sin atreverse a voltear)

**¿?: **Si yo lo hice, ¿y porque no volteas, la mutación no me dejo tan terrible como para que tengas miedo a mirarme (volteándola y abrazándola) no sabes cuánto te extrañe

**Anna: **y yo a ti Silver, (lo suelta y se pone a verlo) vaya, parece que la mutación te hizo crecer más y, tienes razón no se descontrolo (sonríe al ver su cola peluda de color gris)

**Silver: **no me trasforme como fue previsto (quitándose el casco)

**Anna: **¡no, no! Póntelo de nuevo, hay cámaras y escoltas aquí

**Silver:** ya me encargue de eso, todo está bajo control (se acerca a la capsula) seré breve, mientras terminábamos la cirugía, insertamos otro chip en el cerebro de Alex, igual al que yo tengo, pero necesito que me ayudes para adminístrale este acido (mostrándole con un líquido morado)

**Anna: **(impresionada al ver el frasco se lo arrebata de las manos y comienza a inspeccionarlo9 en primera de donde lo sacaste, segundo, no puedo ayudarte mucho las cosas aquí estas delicadas con tu llegada y me vigilan cada segundo, y tercero… (Interrumpida por Silver)

**Silver: **primero, habla más lento que no entiendo nada de lo que dices, te voy a decir para que lo voy a emplear, tras todo lo que ha sufrido el pobre vamos a darle un regalo, que él pueda controlarse a sí mismo y no se convierta en un arma más de Wesker y esta estúpida corporación.

**Anna: **pero de donde lo obtuviste, de esto ya no encuentra en ningún lugar, y si lo obtuviste del mercado negro, te estafaron porque esto será solo virus t pintado de purpura (revisando el frasco)

**Silver: **si la procedencia del suero te preocupa, te puedo asegurar que es 100% puro, pero necesito enserio que me ayudes en el proceso de adaptación porque tú sabes muy bien que estoy llevara un tiempo.

**Anna: **¿cuantos frascos tienes?

**Silver: 7 ** dosis, suficiente para adaptarlo al 100%

**Anna**:bien, voy a analizarlo y potencializarlo, si no estoy mal podría tomarnos un día. ¿Cómo te localizo para comenzar el proceso?

**Silver: **yo vendré aquí para ir dejando los frascos y para administrarlo, pasado mañana podría ser un buen día, pero no salgas del laboratorio

**Anna:** sabes que él está aquí no es seguro para ambos

**Silver:** correré el riesgo, tu estarás bien, de eso me aseguro yo no te preocupes, pero necesito que me ayudes y me brinde herramientas (se trepa el ducto y se va)

* * *

hola queridos lectores, primero que nada quiero disculparme por el retraso en actualizar los capitulos, pero ya estoy trabajando en ello para ponerme al dia


End file.
